The Super Breakup Plan!
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Silver and Sonic just hate seeeing Amy with Shadow....so they hatch a bunch of hilarous plans to try to break them up. Can they succeed? Read to find out! Review too!
1. Chapter 1

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter one)

Sonic and Silver sat with Amy and Shadow, chatting inside Starbucks on a Saturday afternoon.

"Shadow, there's whipped cream on your cheek!" Amy said with a giggle, wiping Shadow's left cheek.

"A-Amy! I can do it myself…"

"Oh hush Shadow!!"

Silver and Sonic appeared irritated, watching the cute couple before them jealously.

"Man, what the heck….why do they have to do that…." Sonic thought, staring out the window to get his maid away from it.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"I hate it when they do that…." He thought in irritation.

Sonic looked at Silver, Silver stared back.

"We're probably thinking the same thing…." They both thought with an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong guys? Are you tired?" Amy asked, oblivious to what they were both thinking.

"Yeah…a little…uh hey Silver…..come with me for a sec…." Sonic said, pulling Silver out of his seat.

"Wait! What about my coffee…."

"Just get it then!" Sonic said, irritated at Silver's moment of stupidity.

"Where are you guys going?" Amy asked, sensing Sonic' peculiar actions.

"See you latter!!!" Sonic said, running out with Silver.

As soon as they were at Tails' workshop, Sonic stopped.

Silver sipped his espresso quietly.

"That was some ride. What the hell was that about anyway?" Silver asked.

"…..You know you like Amy too right?" Sonic replied.

"…Wha-….huh? Why bring….that up….not like I can do anything about it…" Silver muttered back.

"Oh yes we can. You see, I like her too, and seeing her with Shadow like that is super irritating. I say, we do something about it." Sonic declared.

"Huh? What the heck would we do? Break them up?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog, wondering if he had a loose screw.

"Don't look at me like I've lost my mind! That is exactly my plan! We are going to break Amy and Shadow up!!" Sonic declared confidently.

"……Sonic….that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

"Thank you- HEY!! I make some pretty smart decisions!!"

"Of course you do…like that time-…"

"Don't even think about it Silver."

'Don't you think this is sorta risky though?" Silver asked, slightly worried.

"Huh? Risky how?" Sonic asked back.

"….If Amy finds out, she'll hate us forever..…..not only that….Shadow will send our asses to hell….." Silver pointed out.

"Are you stupid? Just lay low, and we won't get caught! This should be easy to do anyway. Sabotage on both their ends!! Make one think the other is horrible!" Sonic said, happy at his cruel little plan.

"Damn, and you're supposed to be a hero? You got an evil mind!" Silver thought, a sweat drop forming over his head.

"So, you in?" Sonic asked.

Silver pondered for a second, trying to think if this was wise or not.

He took Sonic's hand.

"When we get caught, all blame is yours to keep." Silver said with a smug smile.

"Well fine! I get all the credit. Got a camera?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Silver asked in response.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Our first plan?"

"Yep."

"….Blackmail!!!!" they exclaimed in unison.

Tails passed by, back from Wal-Mart.

"What are you two high on now?" he asked.

Then he saw the espresso from Starbucks that Silver still held in his other hand.

"…….I should've known…." He thought, rolling his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was high on coffee too! LOL Please review and keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 2)

The next day, Sonic and Silver sat with Blaze at Burger King.

"You want me to what?" Blaze asked, thinking the hedgehogs had finally gone off the deep end…..more like dived….

"We are going to break them up, and keep them broken. We already asked Rouge to help, but she said Shadow dislikes her, thinks she's nosy, and on top if that, she said it was not in her best interest to make Shadow angry. She recommended you to help." Sonic said.

"So let me get this strait….I'm supposed to hang over Shadow obsessively like some sort of groupie….or a fangirl? There is no way…" Blaze was interrupted by Silver.

"We know you like Shadow."

"……Damn you to hell Silver…..how the…"

"You leave your diary laying right out there in your apartment…..so I took a peek while you were out at Wal-Mart….." Silver confessed with a nervous grin, scratching his head.

"….Bastard." she muttered with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes I am. I also know that you used to think Mephiles was hot, and I also knew you hated Amy for getting Shadow." Silver also admitted.

"…..How much did you read?" she asked, fire burning in both her eyes, which were angrily narrowed at him.

"…..Let's say I read enough."

"Come on guys! Pull it together! I got a plan!" Sonic said, snapping Blaze out of her intense anger for the moment.

"Oh boy, you have the plan? I hope it's not like the one where…"

"Don't even start Blaze. Don't even."

"Ok fine, I will join you…..but I'm not taking any blame." Blaze declared with a devious little smile.

"We knew we could count on you Blaze!! Now then…let's get down to our order of business…." Sonic said as he pulled out a Polaroid camera, sitting it down beside him.

"…..Wow. Polaroid. You are serious aren't you…." Blaze said as she giggled.

"Ok then guys this is what we're going to do……"

Shadow and Amy walked together, side by side in Station Square, near Amy's apartment.

Blaze hid behind one of the buildings.

"…Damn it…I'm not so sure about this…." She whispered into a walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry Blaze…just do it like we rehearsed!" Sonic said back.

Blaze turned off the walkie-talkie.

She took three deep breaths.

"Come on Blaze…this is what you've always dreamed of doing…. Come on….get it together!" She thought determinedly.

Gathering her courage, she leaped out of hiding, spotting Shadow and Amy in front of her.

"Oh, Shadow!!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around the unsuspecting hedgehog.

"W-What the hell? Blaze?!" he exclaimed in surprise, his red eyes widening.

"Blaze what are you doing?!" Amy exclaimed, a slight blush of anger on her cheeks, her green eyes showing the slight bit of jelousy.

"I haven't seen you in soooooo long Shadow! I really missed you!! Shadow!" Blaze said happily, still in firm hold of Shadow.

"What's wrong with you Blaze! L-Let go…" Shadow said, a small blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

Blaze let him go with a sweet little smile.

"I'm so glad to see you Shadow! And…Amy! Sorry, didn't notice you!" Blaze said.

"…Sure Blaze……sure…." Amy replied, her green eyes digging holes into Blaze's eyes.

"Ok then! Bye Shadow!" Blaze said as she ran off, but not before she gave Shadow a smooch on the cheek.

Amy' jaw dropped.

So did Shadow's.

Blaze did a cutesy little wave before running off behind them.

Shadow touched his cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow wondered.

Amy was now on fire.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!!!" she thought angrily, her fists clenched tightly.

Tails walked over, coming from the hardware store. He had seen the whole thing.

"……Everyone's on drugs aren't they…" he muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes, walking on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails is the only person who has not lost thier mind yet. Horray for him. Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 3)

"Nice work Blaze!!!" Sonic said with a happy smile as he waved two pictures in the air.

One picture showed Blaze glomping Shadow.

The other showed her kissing him on the cheek.

"I never knew you had it in you Blaze….." Silver said, a bit shifty eyed.

"hey, you asked, I delivered. This is actually pretty fun too. I've never been that close to Shadow…" Blaze said, her cheeks flushing slightly as she drifted off into her own little world.

"Earth to Blaze! Sonic paging Blaze! Do you read me?" Sonic said jokingly, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Blaze got up.

"We sure pissed Amy off….now we just need to get enough blackmail to break them up!" Sonic said a bit too loudly.

"So that's what you've been doing! How cruel! Tails was right! You probably are on drugs!"

They all turned around quickly to see Knuckles standing in the doorway.

"uh….you're not gonna tell are you?"

Knuckles looked at him like he was retarded.

"Hell no! I'm in! Sounds like fun." He said with a grin.

Silver raised an eyebrow.

"This is totally unlike you….what did you smoke today?"

"You should ask yourselves that question. All I had were five vinti espressos. What did **you **guys smoke?'

"…Ah…five espressos…..no wonder…." Silver sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Join up Knuckles! The party's just started!" Sonic said happily.

"What's my job?"

"…..um…..I know!! The next plan! Knuckles! Come here!" Sonic said.

Knuckles walked over, and Sonic began to whisper in his ear.

Knuckles stared at him.

"Wow. You really are serious about this aren't you….." Knuckles said, a bit surprised at Sonic's new plan.

"Alright guys…here's what we're doing…."

Latter on, Knuckles sat on the phone.

"Hey Shadow! Wanna go out for a drink?"

"….why?" Shadow replied, a bit surprised that someone like Knuckles would suggest this.

"Oh, come on. Just us. Me and you."

"….fine." Shadow replied.

Latter on, Knuckles and Shadow sat in the bar.

Both had just about had their fill of alcohol, Knuckles being totally hella wasted, and Shadow having hallucinations.

Knuckles sat at with the karaoke mike in his hand.

"Smile for me daddy! What'cha lookin' at?! I wanna see 'ya grillz! You wanna see ma what?! Ya ya grillz, ya, ya, ya grillz! Rob the jewelry store tell 'em make me a grillz she say!"

Knuckles was having at it with that karaoke machine…..

Sonic came into the bar with Blaze.

Sonic walked over to Shadow to see if he was really drunk off his rocker.

"Hey Shadow! It's me Harry Potter!" he said waving in front of him.

"Waaazuup Harrryyy?" he slurred in reply.

"Wow. He is drunk." Sonic replied.

Blaze suddenly came up, hugging Shadow from behind.

"Hey Shadow…how you feeling tonight?" she said with a mischievous little smile.

"Pretty gooood….how 'bout you….Hazuki……"

"..umm…I'm fine. Wanna kiss?"

"Sure…after youuuuu…."

In reply Blaze kissed him happily, snaking her arms around him.

He just sat there and took it.

Sonic snapped picture after picture.

"Are we bad or what!?" Blaze said, letting Shadow go.

"We sure are Blaze, we sure are." Sonic replied, holding the camera up triumphantly.

They then dragged Knuckles out of the bar.

On their way home, Tails and Cream were walking home as well, after going on a little dinner date.

Tails looked at the wasted Knuckles, the grinning, blushing Blaze, and the smiling Sonic.

"See Cream? I told you they were on drugs." Tails said, rolling his eyes.

Cream nodded slowly in reply, a sweat drop forming over her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

omg my coffee made me hyper...please review and tell me what you think of this little predicament Shadow has fallen into! And how will Amy react? Things are about to get seriously messy now that I have my coffee back. BWAHAHAHA!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 4)

"We got them now! Ready to get Amy now?" Blaze said happily.

"Oh…I got this one in the bag….bring the camera for me Blaze, Silver has to watch Knuckles, he has the world's worst hangover right now, he can't make it."

"No prob. What are we doing?"

"…Oh…something a bit interesting….." Sonic said, as an evil grin began to stretch upon his face.

Amy and Shadow were supposed to be on a date today, meeting in the park…but Shadow had to be suffering from massive hangovers too, so he wouldn't make it. It was just perfect…..

Amy stood in the park beside a tree in the park. She wore her usual pink dress, knowing it was what Shadow preferred. She checked a pink watch on her right wrist worriedly.

"I wonder where Shadow is…he hasn't called or anything….." she thought.

"Amy!!"

Amy turned quickly.

"Shadow!"

"Uh….no….."

Sonic stood there, seeming a bit flustered.

"Do you know where Shadow is? We were supposed to go out for lunch, but he never came…." Amy said worriedly.

"….Actually Amy… Shadow has a….well, a hangover...ha ha…" Sonic said, giggling a bit nervously.

"Hang…hangover? Shadow?" the pink hedgehog eyed him suspiciously, yet her voice showed surprise.

"No way…."

"….Yeah….Amy….not only that….but um…. He…." Sonic was a bit stuttery today.

"He what?" Amy was beginning to get irritated. She wanted to know what was going on around there. Things had been so weird, especially when Tails started muttering about everyone but he, Cosmos, and Cream being on drugs….that was just plain awkward.

"He's…cheating on you Amy." Sonic finally concluded.

Amy looked at him, her green eyes widening.

"…..what?"

"…I'm pretty sure you…heard me correctly." Sonic said, pulling out two pictures.

"Knuckles was walking around the city last night, and he saw Shadow walking into a bar. Knuckles followed him to go say hi, but he got to see this…"

Sonic held up a picture of Blaze hanging all over Shadow, and then…..Blaze and Shadow kissing.

Amy looked at Sonic, absolutely horrified.

A few tears seemed to fall from her eyes.

Sonic wiped them away with his index finger, pulling her into a hug.

"You shouldn't be with guys like that…"Sonic said, trying to comfort her.

Blaze hid in the bushes, snapping pictures, a devious grin on her face.

"WE ARE SO BAD!" she thought cruelly, making a mental laugh.

Amy looked up at Sonic.

Her face showed utter pain and sadness, the tears on her face sliding down one after another.

She ran off to go home, tears and all.

Sonic almost thought he felt ashamed, but the feeling off.

Blaze popped out of the bushes, twigs, and all in her fur.

"..I feel bad for her…." Blaze said, her eyes filled with regret.

"We can't back down now…..got the pics?"

"…yeah. No prob."

While walking away, Tails, Cosmo, and Cream sat on a bench that was nearby, but not close enough to be seen.

They each held bucket of popcorn, eating away.

"I agree Tails, they are on drugs." Cosmo said.

"What did I tell 'ya?"

"Makes a nice soap opera though."

"Well….beats watching 'All My Children'…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG! Heartbreak! Will Amy survive? Well, it beats watching 'All My Children'...LOL. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 5)

"Shadow!!" Blaze knocked on the door of Shadow's apartment.

Shadow got up lazily out of the bed.

Answering the door, he sighed.

"Oh…good morning, Blaze" he said, clutching his head.

"What's wrong with you? It's certainly not morning, and you don't look so good….." Blaze said, a concerned look on her face.

"I have no idea….my head hurts terribly, and that's not supposed to happen….."

"….Actually Shadow, I came to tell you about Amy…." Blaze said.

"Oh? Amy? Did something happen? Is she alright?"

"….She's cheating on you Shadow." Blaze said, holding up a picture of her and Sonic hugging.

"What? Where did this come from?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles spotted them."

"Are you sure these aren't photo shopped?"

"No way!"

Amy rounded the corner to Shadow's apartment.

"If what Sonic said is true, I need to talk to Shadow…." Amy thought, quickening her pace.

Just as she walked up the stairs of the apartment building, she saw Shadow and Blaze.

Talking with Blaze when he should've been out with her? That was it.

Amy ran off.

Shadow saw her, and pushing Blaze aside, chaos controlled right in front of her.

"Amy!! I'm so sorry I-.."

Amy slapped his right cheek harshly, his red eyes widened.

"Shadow…you…you…you turd!!!"

(LOL Shadow has just been dissed. TURD. LOL)

"Turd?" Shadow thought, a sweat drop forming over his head.

"Why Amy?!"

Amy didn't answer him.

She had already run off.

He reached out his hand to her, but she was already gone.

Blaze walked to him.

"She's just crazy. You know you shouldn't be with someone like that." Blaze said, her eyes narrowed on him in sympathy.

"Amy……"

"Don't forget, she not only slapped you, she called you a turd!"

"………...You're making it worse Blaze."

"Why turd though? That's so lame….."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE TURD?!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

People walking by stopped to stare at the hysterical black hedgehog.

"Damn it!!!"

Tails, Cosmo, and Cream sipped smoothies at the nearby café, and had been watching the scene.

"Ouch…that must burn…" Cream said, pointing to Shadow's cheek.

"….It's sorta like a soap opera gone mad……" Cosmo said.

"Why turd though?"

"They're on drugs, what do you expect?" Tails said, rolling his eyes.

"I agree."

"So do I"

"You know, the fic writer is probably on drugs too." Tails pointed out.

Cream looked into the sky.

"I hate to say, but she probably is…." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No, I'm not on drugs, I just have too much freetime. LOL REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 6)

Shadow called Amy's cell for the millionth time in arrow.

"Amy…why won't you answer me...and why turd?" Shadow thought sadly, dropping his phone onto the floor of his apartment.

Suddenly, Sonic bounded in.

"CHEER UP EMO KID, IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!! CHEER UP EMO KID!!! YOU'LL BE OKAY!!!" Sonic ran in, jumping on Shadow as he sang/screamed his insane song.

Shadow pushed him off angrily, and stood upright.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU TURD?!!" he asked/screamed angrily in reply to Sonic's awkward song.

"Turd?" Sonic looked at him like he lost his mind.

(LOL He did loose his mind.)

"DAMNIT!!"

"I heard you and Amy were fighting." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Shadow got quiet, his face fading into sadness, dark rain clouds forming over his head with thunder.

"Oo…..uh, okay then…..indoor rain clouds….." Sonic said a bit weirded out.

"Amy is mad….I have no clue, things are just moving way too fast." Shadow said, finally breaking the silence.

"….Cheer up Shad. She'll be ok."

(the next day…..)

Shadow saw Amy sitting on a bench in the park.

He ran to her, happy to see her, obviously.

"Last night…you didn't answer your phone….I was worried."

"It's over Shadow."

"….Wha….? Amy?"

"You have Blaze don't you? Go kiss her instead. You sure seem to enjoy it."

"Amy, what are you talking about?!"

"Shadow, I told you, you cheating turd, I don't wanna see your face!!'

"You never said that…"

"oh…yeah, I didn't…oh! Anyway! I'm breaking up with you Shadow!!"

"No, you can't!!!"

"Why do you need me when you have Blaze?!!"

"Who said anything about Blaze?!"

"She's the one you want right?!!!"

"No, that's not it at all!!"

Shadow grabbed her from where she stood, pulling her into a forceful kiss.

Amy's green eyes shot open.

She didn't know if she wanted to push him away, or let him go on.

It was quite strange.

Shadow released her slowly, his hand lingered lovingly on her right cheek, his red eyes narrowed on hers, a blush spread across his cheeks.

Amy looked up into his eyes, returning his stare, a bigger blush on her cheeks.

"That is….not it at all…..I love you."

Amy continued to stare, then, she suddenly pushed him away.

"I bet you told this to Blaze too." She said as she walked away.

"Amy!"

"…Consider that….our goodbye…."

Tails sat behind the bushes with Cream and Cosmo, with popcorn.

"That was so sad…..so romantic…." Cream said, tears in her eyes.

"The drugs are affecting them….in a way that is not for our innocent eyes." Cosmo said.

"They should take their drugs and get a room!" Tails replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um...yeah, sorry about the chapter mishap before everybody!! I was at the goo goo dolls concert last night, it was awsome!!! I got a band tour shirt! yay!! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!! i will be in disney world on sunday, and i should be back on thursday or friday!! gotta pack!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Super Breakup Plan! (chapter 7)

"We fly high….in the sky….no lie….we high!!" Knuckles slurred.

Sonic walked into the apartment.

"Tails was right….Knuckles is a drug addict." Sonic said.

"….No kidding. I had to deal with all of it while you were gone. It was a nightmare…." Silver sighed.

His hair was a mess, there were bags under his golden eyes, and he looked like a freakin' zombie.

"Pretty lights….." Knuckles mumbled.

"…ok then. Guess what? Amy and Shadow are officially broken up!!!" Sonic said, throwing his hands into the air.

"WOO HOO!!! DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!" Knuckles exclaimed as he started dancing like…..well, however the heck an echidna would dance if he were on crack.

"That's great!! Everything worked out alright!!" Blaze said.

"Where the hell were you?" Silver asked.

"Accepting Shadow's offer for a date!!" Blaze said happily.

"WHAT?!" the room exploded in surprised shouts.

"I am, officially, Shadow's GF!! I've always dreamed of this!!"

"But when I read your diary, it said you always dreamed of staying at a hotel with Mephil-…"

"Shut your trap Silver. Don't even finish." Blaze stared at him, fire in her eyes.

"Yes 'mam."

"So that just leaves Amy…..I guess she's all mine!!" Sonic said happily.

"Oh no you don't, you blue fur ball, not without getting through me…" Silver said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Calm down boys, have fun!! I'm off to meet Shadow!!" Blaze said, skipping away.

Tails sat with Cosmo and Cream in the park watching the sun set.

"Man, watching them is entertaining, so much better than any soap opera you see on ABC, especially 'All my Children'." Cosmo sighed.

"It's horrible though. They were so perfect for each other, and then Sonic and the others went and tore them apart!" Cream said, a frown upon her face.

"Yeah, Tails was right, they are on drugs, especially Knuckles." Rouge said as she landed next to them.

"Of course." Tails replied.

"I saw him saw him singing 'Grillz' at the bar the other night, and it was juat plain creepy..." Rouge siad, making a face.

"It is a shame to see such a cute couple get torn apart like that. Makes me sad." Cosmo sighed.

"I guess." Tails nodded.

"Hey, how about we get them back together again?" Rouge suddenly suggested.

"You wanna do what?" Tails asked, a bit wide eyed.

"Let me work my magic on the poor dying couple!!" Rouge said.

"What a great idea!!" Cream said.

"I agree. Plus, I will be entertained." Cosmo said, getting up.

"…I'm not so sure…." Tails said.

"Come on Tails. You gotta repay your friends." Rouge said happily.

"Who? Shadow and Amy? For what? One time, Shadow pointed a machine gun in my face, and he was probably going to shoot me if I hadn't taken him seriously! Latter on, I cursed at him, and Amy whacked me with her hammer!!" Tails exclaimed angrily, throwing his fists into the air.

"….um…well anyway, back to the idea, I really think we should get them back together, and I know exactly how to do it!!" Rouge said with a smile.

"How?" Cosmo asked, raising an eyebrow at the bat girl.

Rouge whispered into Cosmo's ear.

"Now I'm interested." She said.

"Ok…this is my plan…." Rouge began to whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What are they planning? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Super Breakup Plan (chapter 8)

"Hey Amy!!" Cream rushed over to Amy, who looked really pissed off.

"Yeah?" she said, putting up a smile for Cream's sake.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and I was wondering if you want to go with me to Rouge's house tomorrow to watch a movie!!" Cream said, smiling back politely.

"Sounds nice, what movie is it?"

"….I dunno, Rouge said it was really good though, and she wanted us to see it!!" Cream said.

"..Well, ok, so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow!!"

Tails ran up to Shadow.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days…or in Tails' eyes; he looked like a drug addict.

"Hey Shadow, Rouge asked you to come watch a movie with us at her house tomorrow." Tails said, a bit weirded out on how drowsy Shadow looked.

"…..sure…what movie?" Shadow asked, yawning.

"..You'll see. Just be there."

"Fine…whatever."

Tails and Cream met up at Rouge's house that afternoon.

"Got the movie Cosmo?" Rouge asked.

Cosmo nodded, holing up a DVD.

"Best I could find!!" Cosmo said with a smile.

"And they're both coming?" Rouge said.

"Yes!" Cream replied.

Tails also nodded.

"Shadow looked like he over dosed on crack." He said.

"He's suffering Amy withdrawal." Rouge said.

"Or it it's crack." Tails said.

"Alright, we are ready!" Cream said happily.

(the next day….)

"I'm so sorry Amy…my Mom needs me today, so can you go to Rouge by yourself?" Cream said over the phone.

"Sure, too bad, I'm going over, so bye!!" Amy said, hanging up.

"Um….Shadow, my plane broke down, so I gotta fix it, so head over to Rouge's place anyway!" Tails said on the phone.

"…Uh, okay…." Shadow said, hanging up.

Amy walked up to Rouge's house, and seeing who stood at the door, gasped in surprise.

Shadow stood there, in better condition than yesterday, chatting with Rouge.

"Amy! Glad you're here!!" Rouge said with a little wave.

Amy stared at Shadow, Shadow stared back, also surprised.

"What, you both thought you were the only ones coming? Come on in, sit on the couch!!" Rouge said, opening the door completely.

Shadow and Amy sat on the one couch that was in the room, Rouge walked to the TV, flipping it on, and putting in a DVD.

"What movie are we watching?" Amy asked.

"Ayashi no Ceres!! It's a really beautiful anime!!" Rouge said.

She walked over to sit on the couch.

"Scoot over Amy, this is my movie watching spot." Rouge said, scooting Amy right next to Shadow on the small couch.

Amy and Shadow blushed as their shoulders bumped.

Rouge made a mental smile.

"That's so cute…"she thought with a sigh.

The anime started, with a beautiful theme song.

Amy blushed.

It was **romance drama** anime, which meant that it was **really** **romantic** and **really dramatic**. Gotta admit, the Japanese are extremely good at this.

The romance kicked off when Aya was saved from danger by Touya….and the movie just got better and better with love triangles, super natural happenings, which was what the show was all about, and **TONS OF DRAMA**.

Rouge smiled, noticing how close Amy and Shadow were to each other through the movie, and that how both of them were blushing not because of the movie, but because of each other.

Rouge got up, noticing that a great dramatic part in the movie was about to start.

"Stay put you two, I'm going to make popcorn!!" she said, leaving the two alone in the darkened room as the movie played.

Amy continued to watch the awesome movie.

"You have to do this Aya. We have to save everyone. We have to stop Mikage, it's the only way!" Touya said, looking up into Aya's blue eyes.

"I can't!! I can't do it Touya!! You'll die if I take the mana from you!!" Aya cried, her tears falling onto the floor.

"Aya-…"

"I can't be without you!! If I can't be with you, then let me die!!"

Touya pulled Aya into a kiss.

Amy's blush grew darker, as did Shadow's.

Amy felt a few tears rising up as her reaction to the movie scene, and failed to stop them.

Shadow wiped them off her cheeks gently with his index finger, looking into her green eyes, which shone brightly, even in the darkness.

Amy looked into his red eyes passionately.

Shadow bent down, kissing her sweetly.

Rouge blushed, watching behind the wall nearby with a smile.

"I win!" she thought.

As the movie ended latter, Shadow escorted Amy home.

Rouge ran inside to the telephone, calling Tails.

Tails answered.

"I don't want anything you're selling…." He said.

"It's me Rouge!! GUESS WHAT!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!" she exclaimed as she jumped for joy.

"What? You're on crack, and you just got a new boxful?"

"SHADOW AND AMY ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!"

"….That's great. I'll call Cream and Cosmo. See ya latter, and lay of the crack."

"I AM NOT ON CRACK!!" Rouge exclaimed angrily.

"Espresso it is then."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL Are Amy and Shadow sreiously back together? Or will things get even more messy? PLEASE REVIEW!! (Ayashi no Ceres is an OT for older teen anime and is owned by its authoress Ms. Yuu Watase. In other words, the awsome anime is not mine. too bad.)


	9. Chapter 9

The Super Breakup Plan! (chapter 9)

As Silver and Sonic got to arguing over who got Amy, Blaze bust down the door with one hand.

Fire sparked in her eyes, and her hands were clenched into fists, meaning she was ready to burn the place down at any second.

To make things short, Blaze was freakin' pissed.

"…B-Blaze…what's wrong?" Silver asked, very frightened at his friend.

"What's wrong Blaze? PMS?" Sonic asked jokingly.

Silver nudged him roughly, giving him an "O my God she's gonna kill you" look.

Blaze stomped her right foot on the coffee table.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!! SHADOW AND AMY ARE BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!"

Knuckles, who happened to be sipping his sixth espresso this morning, spit it all out on Silver, who the proceeded to cuss him out.

"You gotta be shitting me." Knuckles said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M SHITTING YOU?!!!! GOD DAMNIT!!! THAT BITCH!!! I'LL –beep-ING KILL HER!! –beep- THAT –beep-ING LITTLE –beep-!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Blaze….we just stay calm!! I can fix it!! We gotta do it worse this time!!" Sonic said, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

"BULL SHIT!!!!!!"

"Blaze!! Calm down!! Here!! A picture of Shadow in swim trunks!!" Silver said, throwing a picture hurriedly at Blaze.

Blaze caught it, and after drooling for a few seconds, tucked it into her pocket.

"ok, I'm good." She said with a cute smile.

"How the heck did they get back together?!" Silver asked.

"I dunno!! One day, I'm just happily in love with Shadow, and the next, he's there with that pink bitch!" Blaze said angrily.

"…..any ideas?" Silver asked Sonic.

"…..uh….."

"How about we do some more sabotage!!" Blaze said.

"….like what?" Silver asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Spreading rumors, so much fun!! Spreading rumors 'bout everyone!!" Knuckles sang as he skipped around the coffee table.

"…..Knuckles…..you're a genius….."

"Shadow is a pimp…..and Amy is a whore! Sonic works at a Sears department store! Tails is on drugs and Rouge is a hooker!! Cream is a bitch, and Cosmo is a looker!!" Knuckles continued to sing.

"…..These are the smartest things I've heard him say all week!" Silver said happily.

"…..ok then. I do not work in a department store…..but Shadow being a pimp….and Amy being a whore……awesome rumors……" Sonic said, quite amazed that Knuckles had actually come up with something smart.

"Alright, I wouldn't mind spreading a few nasty rumors about pinkie….." Blaze said as she laughed the kind of laugh that psychopaths laugh when they corner you in the basement with a chainsaw.

"Shadow the pimp? Who's pimp?" Silver asked.

Sonic pondered this for about five minutes.

"Maria."

"…Oh, my God, you're good!" Blaze said.

"….I'm insulting the guy you like…." Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Maria is a ho." Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"According to Shadow, she was too kind hearted for her own good." Sonic said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I still think she's an ugly ho!" Blaze said angrily.

"Actually, I saw her picture in Shadow's photo album one time, she's pretty, I'd take a piece of her anytime." Silver said.

"You go for humans? Ewww…." Blaze said, making a disgusted face.

"Um, hello!? The plan!!" Silver said angrily.

"Silver, you do the photo shopping!! Blaze, you write the rumors!! Knuckles…..lay off the crack!!"

"But it's crack-a-lackin."

Tails was walking down the street with Cream, and suddenly stopped.

Cream looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"...somehow I sense it, Knuckles is smoking some crack right now." he replied.

A sweat drop appeared over Cream's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE REVIEW!! My school starts on Thursday...(NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!) I will be in eighth grade!! I gotta put on uniform...it's not that the uniform is ugly or anything, the Sister at our school just makes us tuck in our shirts. (bleh, nerdy) I go to a private Catholic shcool, and a few nuns are watching us...so wa, behave, behave.


	10. Chapter 10

The Super Breakup Plan! (chapter10)

Amy was walking down the streets at night to meet Shadow for dinner at an Italian restaurant.

She wore a beautiful red dress she had chosen herself, a halter top gown, with a shirt to cover inside of course, and cascading silk fabric.

As she passed on the streets, instead of the friendly waves she usually received, people did not look her in the eyes, many were whispering, and some guys were checking her out.

She shrugged it off, but hell, it was pretty awkward.

Suddenly, a tired, middle aged looking business man walked up to her.

"How 'bout it babe? Two hundred bucks? Two hundred fifty? Name your price." He said, holding up a good wad of cash.

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyes wide, not believing what he was asking.

"Come on, tonight, name any price babe!"

"…You're on crack!!!" she said as she ran around him quickly, people watching her, and whispering more quietly.

She sighed, she was now only a block from the restaurant.

Suddenly, some guys in their teens surrounded her, smirks covering their turdy, acne covered faces.

"Well look, she's all dressed up! Who's payin' 'ya tonight hedge ho?" one taunted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're all on crack, I swear to god!" Amy exclaimed, trying to push past them. She obviously failed.

"Damn you turds!! Let me go, I'm going to be late to see Shadow!!"

"Ohh, going to your pimp, I see! Go ahead then pinkie!!" they all said.

Amy pulled out her hammer.

"BURN IN HELL, UNGRATEFUL HUMAN TURDS!! YOU'RE ALL FULL OF SHIT!! GO FLUSH YOURSELVES DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!" she exclaimed.

They dispersed, running in each and every direction possible in order to save their sorry asses.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone, Knuckles must have walked around and let people inhale all the crack he's been smoking!" she said bitterly to herself.

She walked into the restaurant, spying Shadow in a lovely dinning table near the window.

"…I'm sorry I'm late!!' Amy said, sitting down.

"No, it's alright…I was a bit early…" he replied.

"Oh…"

"So…about before…we've had a lot of misunderstandings, and I want you to know that I care for you only. I don't know if you believe me, but I care for you so much…." He said.

"Thank you so much…." She said, a cheerful smile on her face.

Suddenly, a woman was walking by, and stopped at their table.

"I don't think that we called for men's entertainment here hedge girl. Why don't you escort your guest to somewhere more suitable…maybe a motel." She murmured.

"Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken, she's my girlfriend." Shadow said defensively, his red eyes gleaming.

"Good luck having a whore then boy!" she said as she walked away laughing coldly.

"…ARG!! I FEEL LIKE TAILS!! EVERYONE'S ON #$#&)& CRACK!!!!!" Amy whispered/shouted to Shadow.

"Why are people being like this? They stare at me strangely as I walk anywhere in the city…" Shadow said.

"It's like we've been set up or something!!" Amy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Blaze sat in Silver's apartment, filing her kitty claws, and observing Knuckles having a seizure from all of the crack he's been smoking.

Silver looked like he might have a seizure at any moment as well, issuing gossip emails to the entire city is not easy…

AS Knuckles made incomprehensible noise, Sonic tried to sleep, but alas, Knuckles was having a really loud seizure tonight.

Sonic threw a brick at the retarded echidna, and he fainted.

Sonic yawned.

"Hey guys, I figured out how to stop Knuckles' seizures!" he exclaimed.

"Woop de doo….."

"CRACK A LACKIN!!"

"WTF, HE'S ALIVE!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL, everybody, I'm still alive! PLEASE REVIEW, I'm back in school, and I am suffering!!


	11. Chapter 11

The Super Breakup Plan! (chapter 11)

"I can't believe what I've been hearing all day Shadow!! Do you believe this?!" Amy asked, her teeth clenched together in anger as she paced the floor hastily in Shadow's apartment. She was pissed because of all the crap people had been giving her everywhere she went about being a whore.

"It's strange, they think I own you too, like some sort of slave! And what the hell is a pimp supposed to be?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"It's the dude who lends the whore out to guys and makes profit! I can't believe everyone's being so damn shitty!! They can go –BEEP- themselves!!!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, calm down, we talked about your self control.."

"SHUT THE –BEEP- UP!! I AM NOT A –BEEPING- WHORE!!-BEEP- IT!! I'LL –BEEPING- KILL THOSE MOTHER-BEEPING- BASTARDS!! THEY CAN EAT THEIR OWN SHIT!!"

"Wow Shad, she's worse than Blaze." Sonic said as Amy stomped out of Shadow's apartment.

Shadow slapped his forehead.

"Things are strange, as I said. Bad things happen only when we're together. Maybe we're just cursed…maybe.." Shadow said, sighing sadly.

"Maybe you guys weren't meant to be together. She is too crazy for you."

"Oh Shadow, I heard some really nasty rumors!! That's gotta burn!! I wonder who…." Rouge walked into the open apartment, spying Sonic sitting lazily on the couch.

"So, as I was saying, you should definitely go with Blaze! Blaze really loves you, you know that right?" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, she's after his ass. I read her diary once while she was at Wal-Mart. She said some pretty creep y things like-.." Rouge began, but was then interrupted by Sonic.

"Are you sure that wasn't your diary Rouge?"

"No way, I'd never write any freaky shit like that! And even if I did, I wouldn't leave it where anyone would find it!" Rouge said.

"Are you admitting you do write creepy stuff?"

"Are you willing to keep living blue boy?"

"Shut up you turds." Shadow said.

"Ha! You're still suffering from relationship to Amy!!" Sonic said, referring to Shadow calling them turds.

"DAMNIT!!" Shadow exclaimed, banging his fists on the table.

"Don't listen to him, there's nothing wrong with your relationship!!" Rouge said, her eyes sparkling.

"What makes you so sure? She drives him insane!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Why do you wanna break them up so bad?!"

"I'm just telling Shadow this could be helpful for him!!"

Shadow watched the turds argue back and forth, until a farmiliar voice filled the room.

"DAMNIT!! SHUT THE –BEEP- UP!! I IN TEH HOOD! SHUD UP MUDDER FUDDERS!!"

It was Knuckles, who was (yes indeed) still high on crack…and maybe his own fart too.

"Uh, okay…I thought we told Silver to watch you, and try to get you off the crack." Sonic said.

"HE WUZ TOO BUZZY WIT TEH RUMMORS MUDDER FUDDER BLU HEDGIE!!!" Knuckles slurred back.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Shadow asked, suspicious.

"Rumors? What the hell are you talking about Knux? You have had too much-.."

"DON TELL MEH WHA I HAVE TOO MUCH OFF MUDDER FUDDER! UR RUMORS 'BOU AMES AND SHADY!! THE ONE I CAM UP WIT!! DUHMB MUDDER FUDDER!!" Knuckles said angrily.

Something suddenly hit him from behind, and he was knocked out. It was Silver, who had whacked him with one of his shoes as if he were a cockroach. (EWWW!!)

Silver still looked like a zombie, from lack of sleep.

"Rainbows…fluffy clouds….I believe I can fly…warner nutin…." Silver then fell over.

Blaze came behind them.

"Damnit, they just gotta mess up everything when they go out for margaritas!"

"I WISHED IT AWAY AGAIN IN MARGARITAVILLE!!" Silver exclaimed.

In turn, Blaze kicked him.

"Plans, rumors? Care to explain this Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Blaze's eyes widened, and she took Silver and Knuckles over each of her shoulders.

"I'm outtie!!" she said, running off.

So the only one left was Sonic.

"You gonna explain?" Shadow asked as he popped his fists eagerly, an angry look in his red eyes.

"…-BEEPING- Shit…." Sonic mumbled.

Tails then entered.

"Alright, the crack theater troupe!! Best acting ever!" he said.

"What?"

"Me, Cosmo, and Cream have been watching from the very beginning! Sonic, Blaze, and knuckles are the ones that trashed your relationship. It was very amusing. Best entertainment ever!" Tails said, giving a sarcastic clap.

"So from the beginning, huh?"

Amy stood at the door, and she looked pissed. Hammer in one hand, she walked up to Sonic.

"This has been going on for eleven chapters! Short time, but man did it cause some damage! And it's all because of drugs!! Remember children, if you are reading this, be like me, Tails, and don't do drugs."

"You sound like those kid's spokes people that were at my school!" a voice said out of the sky.

"GET OUT YOU CRAZY AUTHORESS!!" Tails exclaimed as he waved a fist at the ceiling.

"Hell no!!"

"YOU'RE ON DRUGS!!"

"SO ARE YOU!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Amy exclaimed.

All was silent.

"So, since this is the end to one retarded story, and our authoress is a lazy- good for nothing, fat bitch, I would like to thank you all for reading. Remember, no flames, even though I understand why you would want to flame, because this was probably the dumbest ending ever! So, thank you for sticking with us, and if you like, you may stick around to watch us murder Sonic!" Amy said happily.

" That was a long speech to type!"

"That's 'cause you're our lazy authoress! Now on with the Sonic bashing!!"

Sonic was now surrounded.

"Ok Sonic, put on this dress, and we shall stick pictures on myspace!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbest ending ever yes? Well don't hurt me, I suk. LOL P Don't hate me, and please review!!


End file.
